Fish is Fish!
by Saye
Summary: Fish is meat. Chicken is meat. Cow is meat. Alligator is meat. It's ALL meat! End of story,"he started to walk away. The tiny female quickly yanked off her slippered shoe and threw it at the Russian's head with all her might. It connected. Oneshot. Kai/OC


**Title: ****Fish is Fish!**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Beyblade  
Author: Saye  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 09-23-08, Updated: 09-23-08  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,426  


* * *

**Chapter 1: Fish is friend, not food**

* * *

**Beyblade**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Beyblade in any way, shape or form. I do however own Domino, this plot and my opinion._  
_  
_**Pairing:**Kai/OC  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Author's Note:**This came to me on night while I was laying in bed after having this awesomely stupid argument with my friends. Fish is fish!

**Summary: **_"Fish is meat. Chicken is meat. Cow is meat. Alligator is meat. It's ALL meat! End of story," Kai said before he turned around and started to walk away. The tiny female quickly yanked off her slippered shoe and threw it at the Russian's head with all her might. It connected. Oneshot._

* * *

"Fish is a meat," the Russian male yelled at the her, "Why else would it be put in that government's Food Chart?!"

His hair was two toned blue, royal blue at the back with slate bangs which was all styled in a messy arrangement. His face was strong, with an aristocratic bone structure and the square jaw. His skin was a paler colour but showed a sunny glow, with two blue triangles decorating each side of the jaw. His left eyebrow had a strike through it, probably caused by a razor.

His eyes were deep and dark, and seemed to suck in anyone's soul. A deep maghogany, it was a shade that changed depending on his mood.

His shoulders were broad and his chest was firmly built. He was perfectly proportioned, not bulky, yet not skinny. His legs were long, lean and his hips narrow. He wore a white polo shirt with the collar flipped up, showing off his pale but strong forearms and biceps that could easily crush a skull. His blue khakis fitted him perfectly.

His 6 foot 5 inches towered over the tiny 5 foot Japanese girl who stood with her feet planted at shoulder distance and hands on her hips.

Kai fumed over this stupid argument, but despite them fighting couldn't keep himself from checking out the minx in front of sixteen year-old girl had ebony-coloured hair that was pulled into two long, low pigtails that started at the bottom of her head and hung over her shoulders. Her skin was a golden brown colour that was darker around her right eye in a square shape, giving her an Amazonian look. Close to the corner of her left eye was a tiny black star that was a birthmark.

Her nose was pierced and the middle of her lip had a ring.

The girl had the most soulful eyes the world had ever seen. They were a dark green that shone brightly. The stunning eyes were framed by dark, long lashes that fluttered more now that she was angry.

It never ceased to amaze him how tiny she was, especially compared to him. She barely came up to the middle of his chest, if even that. If he decided to wrap his arms around her, she would have disappeared in the embrace. She stood there in a red t-shirt that hugged her body and light blue bell-bottom jeans.

"-believe you even think that! Fish is not a meat! Look up meat in the dictionary! It clearly says that mammals are meat and that birds, reptiles **and **fish are not meat!" Domino yapped, snapping Kai back into the conversation, only to get him riled up again.

"Fish is not a red meat but it's a meat!"

Domino squealed and stomped her foot. "It's not a meat! Why do vegans eat fish then when they clearly don't eat meat!?"

The handsome male growled deep in his throat before shoving his face into hers and replying, "And I suppose you're going to use the excuse that's why people eat it on Good Friday?"

"I'm not going to base my facts on one religion. That would be limiting it to only a certain amount of people," Domino cutely growled back while poking him in the chest.

The two growled at each other again, noses touching.

"Fish is meat. Chicken is meat. Cow is meat. Alligator is meat. It's ALL meat! End of story," Kai said before he turned around and started to walk away.

The tiny female quickly yanked off her slippered shoe and threw it at the Russian's head with all her might.

It connected.

Kai cursed and spun around but Domino beat him to the punch.

"Is a chicken a mammal? No! It's a bird which makes it poultry, not a meat. Is a crocodile a mammal? No! It's a reptile, it's not meat! Is a squid a mammal? No! It's seafood, which makes it fish! Is a cow a mammal? Yes! That makes it meat! Fish, birds, and reptiles are meat alternatives, but not actually meat! That is why it's on your damn government food chart!"

Kai couldn't take it anymore, she was too cute when infuriated. That, and annoying. Quickly coming to an epiphany, the dark haired male yanked Domino into his chest before slamming his lips against hers.

How quickly the arguement was forgotten as the couple passionately clung to each other, mouths connected.

Domino gasped as his parted lips met hers. They lingered, tasting and testing a bit as he sucked gently. He could feel his breath heightening though he was unable to fulfill his lungs with the proper amount of air. He felt her shift, her hands curving against his shoulders as she leaned up into his solid form, her body melting and molding into his. Very soon they both learned the rhythm of their kissing, relaxing into the motions willingly. Her lips softly molded against his own, causing a slight moan from the young man as his free hand tightened against the form in front of him.

"You're...cheating," she said between kisses, her voice near that of a whisper, barely heard at all.

Kai couldn't hold back the grin that peaked on his lips as they closed in on hers again. This time his mouth parted, remembering just what she liked. He very subtly took his tongue, gently tracing her mouth with it, causing the young woman to shudder a bit beneath his touch. He could feel her smile against his lips as she slowly parted her mouth, being coaxed into doing so by the very sensual movements of his tongue. He slipped it inside to be met by her own, and instantly he felt lost to her..

A few seconds passed and they both began to get lost in the others taste, further deepening it as their hands began to wander over each other slowly. He was now pulling her to him at the waist, her breasts pressing against his chest intimately as her hands entwined in the unruly blue-grey hair at the back of his neck. Kai felt powerless the moment Domino's mouth closed over his tongue, sucking on it gently before releasing it back to his mouth.

The couple sighed before drawing away from each other. Slowly, Kai drew back from where they stood in the middle of the room and dropped down on their bed.

Completely content, Domino curled up against Kai and rubbed her hand up and down his chest. Taking her hand in his, the man kissed her wrist before whispering, "I'm sorry. You're allowed to have your own opinion as I am to mine."

"Thank-you," the tiny female said, sitting up and kissing him again. "Fish is fish."

"Fish is meat."

The couple chuckled before cuddling together once more. The arguing had tired both of them out. Kai's eyes slowly closed to the soft sound of her breathing and the gentle caress on his chest.

Nothing was better than just laying next to his girlfriend, who he loved with all of his heart, despite her annoying habit of arguing about every stupid little thing.

He chuckled under his breath and ran his hand through her hair before tugging the covers over them and slowly starting to drift off. He was content.

"..Although, the dictionary says that fish is fish and it is always right. So I was right all along."

Kai just groaned before rolling over and tickling Domino senseless.

_the end._

*Was updated/edited because too many people were upset about the Wikipedia joke. It's a joke people. However, it has been changed and I hope you are happy.

**Please review and I would LOVE to hear your opinion on fish/meat but if you do, please give me a reason. Don't be an ignorant prat and just send "Fish is meat" or "Fish is fish."  
Thanks  
Saye 3  
**

_Have a nice day! _


End file.
